motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm
Story The following takes place between 10:00pm-11:00pm 10:00pm Juliet didn’t saw anything. She was already away from the prison. Penelope was tortured by Annemarie. Where is she? asked Annemarie. I don’t know said Penelope. You stay here until we found her said Annemarie. 10:01pm Rachel was going out the house back to Kate and Angela. How was it going on? asked Kate. Well, it was good, but I killed them said Rachel. Why? asked Kate. They would know that we have used the poison, they could use it against us said Rachel. 10:05pm Charlotte, Caroline, Ranjina and Melissa looked at the water. If they discover it, we all get the dead penalty said Charlotte. Including Penelope. What should we doing? It’s going to be dark said Caroline. Juliet saw nothing. This is our way out said Juliet. A woman was trying to smoke up a cigarette, but Juliet was hiding herself in the bushes. The woman start smoke another cigarette with the other cigarette. Oh..gross said Juliet. The woman was going away. 10:10pm Alexandra looked out the window. Her phone was going. With Alexandra. Your mother is tortured, because ashe doesn’t reveal where Juliet Burke is said inmate Sam Tucker. Thanks Sam, I will pay you for your phone calls said Alexandra. Nina Camilla is also looking at them said Sam. OK, Sam, you’re doing it great. 10:15pm Juliet was swimming back in the tunnel. Juliet did climb up and back was back in prison. Caroline came. Penelope is captured. There’s a way to go to the showers said Caroline. Juliet was going into the shaft. 10:17pm Where is she? asked Annemarie. I want to talk to Ranjina said Penelope. Penelope was walking to Ranjina. Where is Juliet? asked Penelope. She’s going to the showers, but our escape plan will break up, they can see this said Ranjina. You have to tell that you find it, otherwise they will kill all off us said Penelope. 10:20pm Henry knocked on the door from Rachel, Kate and Angela. Sorry that I come here, but you’re trying to get some people out Del Rizal? asked Henry. Who are you? asked Rachel. The one that is going to kill the new President said Henry. Henry was sitting. Who’s that? asked Henry. Alberta Norman said Kate. 10:25pm Nikki was alone at her house. Nikki? asked a woman. Nikki opened the door. Eloise Thompson, you sexy receptionist said Nikki. Eloise, who was 10 year older then Nikki start to take out Nikki’s clothes. Eloise start to kiss her eveywhere, which Nikki enjoyed. 10:27pm So you mean there’s a conspiracy? asked Angela. Yes, I don’t know any of you, but I just left my wife for a while to figure this out. I’m going to the President. Henry left the buidling. Let him go said Kate to Rachel. 10:30pm 2 guards: Angel and Deacon saw the swimming pool. You son of a bitch said Deacon. Ranjina used her legs and broke the neck from Deacon. Ranjina did take the gun from Deacon and shot Angel dead. Claire saw this. They tried to kill you, but you survived said Claire. I want that Juliet fights with marie Davids said Ranjina. OK, that’s alright, the winner get’s Marie’s room said Claire. 10:45pm Annemarie was walking in the showers. She saw Juliet. You’re so…handsome said Annemarie and begun to touch te body from Juliet. Never seen someone handsome like you and she begun to touch the breasts. 10:50pm Juliet was in an area along with Marie Davids. This fights ends until someone dies said Sam Tucker. Juliet jumped on Marie and begun to use her hands a few times. Marie was bleeding. Fight until dead! said Sam. Marie was using and stabbed one time Juliet with it. Juliet felt on the ground, but she attacked Marie and did take the knife and did put the knife in her neck. Marie is dead! The winner is Juliet. 10:59pm Juliet was taking a shower. A woman was walking to Juliet. Annemarie was looking to Juliet. I love you said Annemarie. You should stay. 11:00pm Category:Season 2 Episodes